Confrontation?! Amagai vs. Gotei 13
Confrontation?! Amagai vs. Gotei 13 is the one hundred seventy-ninth episode of the Bleach anime. Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto orchestrates a Menos Grande attack on Soul Society to help him decide on Captain Shūsuke Amagai's proposal to have joint training between the Divisions. Summary As the 3rd Division members assemble at the training compound, Kanō comments that he had knowledge of this area, but had never actually been here before. Aida agrees with his sentiment, stating that it is rarely used these days. He explains that Makoto Kibune requested usage of the facility, as Kibune and Lieutenant Izuru Kira appear before them, apologizing for their late arrival. Kanō asks them where Captain Shūsuke Amagai is and Kibune begins to explain. At a meeting of the captains, Amagai asks Captain-Commander Yamamoto to allow him to address the meeting. Yamamoto grants him permission and Amagai comments on the lack of coordination between the Divisions of the Gotei 13, saying that it is a weakness of the Gotei 13. Amagai suggests a joint-training exercise in order to promote inter-Division co-operation. However, despite the approval of his plan by Captain Jūshirō Ukitake, the proposal is rejected. Later, while dining with Captains Shunsui Kyōraku and Ukitake, Amagai confesses that his idea was a failure. However, they tell him not to be too depressed, claiming that such an idea takes time to get fully implemented. He accepts their sentiments, finally motivated to follow through with his plan. He drinks a cup of sake, shortly before collapsing. Kyōraku and Ukitake both state that they like how Amagai rushes into things head on. Kyōraku warns that trait will leave him isolated among the other captains. Lieutenant Renji Abarai is informed of Amagai's objective by Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya, who thinks that it is a waste of time. As Renji and Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto argue, he notes that Kyōraku and Ukitake support Amagai's idea, hoping that it doesn't cause dissension between the Division captains. At the 3rd Division barracks, Izuru informs the other members that the joint-training proposal has been rejected, as Aida states that their days of menial chores are far from over. They comment upon each other's stories and go into a state of despair once it is revealed that they have sunk lower than the 4th Division, who were notorious for their chore duties. Kibune appears, notifying them that things are not as bad as they seem. Kira thinks back to his brief conflict with Kibune in the underground chamber. He then tells Kibune that he saw him enter the Kasumiōji compound, leaving the others surprised. Kibune states that he probably mistook him for someone else, as Kira ponders the possibility that he was incorrect. They are interrupted by a Jigokuchō, which informs them that Menos have been detected within Seireitei and that all Divisions are to report to their assigned positions. The 3rd Division members enthusiastically jump at the opportunity, but Kira tells them to wait for the captain. However, Kibune disagrees, saying that they should be able to handle themselves efficiently after their training session. The other members take this as a sign that Kira doesn't trust them and Kibune proceeds to lead the 3rd Division into the field. Meanwhile, the other Divisions begin a scrabble to get to the Menos first, resulting in dissension between respective groups. The 10th Division begins a routine search, as Hitsugaya comments that there hasn't been a single sighting confirmed yet. He lets his lieutenant take lead, and Rangiku soon comes across a barricade set up by the 12th Division. Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi restricts their access, proclaiming that he will capture it for research. The Shinigami are updated with news that the Menos are in the north-eastern sector, with all Divisions proceeding in that direction. However, the 3rd Division, who are in that area, are puzzled by the latest report. Kira appears before them, insisting that they should pull back. However, the 3rd Division members state that their reputation will increase if they defeat the Menos. Kibune questions why he is here, considering that he was the first to suggest staying put. Meanwhile, Kyōraku is informed by a messenger that all searches for Menos have turned up empty. Lieutenant Nanao Ise claims that it is strongly reminiscent of a trick. Kyōraku agrees, telling her to go back to bed. However, Nanao reiterates that there is a Menos invasion going on, prompting Kyōraku to ask whether there truly are any Menos to begin with. Hitsugaya arrives, revealing that he feels the same way. Ukitake reveals that it is highly likely the entire incident was a ruse, much to their surprise. He explains that despite the reports of Menos, there have been no confirmed sightings. He comments that many Shinigami have begun falling out with one another and that this incident serves as a prime example of how easy it is to make the Gotei 13 fall into disorder. As Ukitake wonders who the mastermind behind this ruse is, Yamamoto appears and confirms that he was the orchestrator. Meanwhile, Izuru draws his Zanpakutō in an attempt to stop them from moving forwards. Kibune does the same, but is stopped by the arrival of their captain. Amagai apologizes for being late, informing Kibune that Kira is in charge when he isn't around. Kibune apologizes and Amagai tells Kira to have more faith in his abilities. Kira notices several Menos appearing before the group, as the other Divisions run by the 3rd Division. The Divisions quickly become disorganized when they come across a dead-end. Yamamoto reveals that they merely look like Menos, and that his aim was to see how the Gotei 13 Divisions would perform during a "real" crisis. He states that it has gone as he expected, wondering what Amagai will do to alleviate the situation. Amagai tells his subordinates not to panic, stating that they will handle it like their usual training sessions. He tells them to inform the other Divisions about their routine, plunging his tuning fork-like weapon into the ground. This creates a bright green light rippling into the sky, attracting the attention of the other Divisions. Amagai tells the other Divisions to follow the 3rd Division's explicit instructions, proceeding to pull back. He retracts his Zanpakutō, telling each one of his subordinates to coordinate the movements of one Division. In the end, this joint-training exercise proves successful, and the Menos dummies are successfully destroyed. After the incident, Kira notices Kibune reading information underneath his glasses. Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe reports to Captain-Commander Yamamoto the success of his initiative, stating that the 3rd Division's methodology was entirely responsible for such quick reactions. Yamamoto then approves of the compulsory joint-training sessions for all divisions. Back at the 3rd Division, the members are celebrating, as they believe that they are finally freed from the shadow of Gin Ichimaru. They ask Amagai for his opinion, only to realize he has fallen asleep in his chair. Meanwhile, Izuru trails Kibune and watches the 3rd Seat releasing a Jigokuchō. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Misato Ochi is seen informing her class of the "brave" people selected to attend the following supplementary lessons, as Keigo Asano is seen stressing over his name being on the list. Ichigo Kurosaki mocks him, telling him to study hard, but is approached by Ochi, who states he is on the list also. He complains to her, telling her that he did alright on the last test. She smacks him repeatedly on the head with a book, saying he is constantly late, leaves class early and makes a habit of being away, as it is shown his name is at the very bottom of the list. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *3rd Division vs. The Hollows (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * (flashback) * (flashback) * Bakkōtō used: * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes